


She had a magic flute

by M_N_Penz



Series: Mozart, Memories and Musik [1]
Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Memories, Sister - Freeform, The Magic Flute - Freeform, musik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: "He was looking for that little detail, a trigger that would made the memory flourish."





	She had a magic flute

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by Cindy Núñez

He was looking for that little detail, a trigger that would made the memory flourish.

It began with a longing that was present in the amusement of his last joke, one that returned in the aroma of the garden that Kanae took care of or in the laughter of the girls that he flirted with, a tingling in the stomach that rose through his body and ended in a smile full of life. Mozart smiled for someone, an absent figure in his life and memory.

The sensation was exasperating, but not painful, and it was growing slowly. It was in the sun rising every morning over the Otowakan, in the pleasure of the games he enjoyed with his friends, in the music. Especially un his musik, as if each note enclosed the secret of the absent memory, persisting in silence, refusing to leave completely. The night, particularly, brought with it an outline of that familiar warmth. Lying in the middle of the darkness, his mind evoked a sweet whisper with words that he could not distinguish; his fingers would close around a thin hand that did not exist, and his body would huddle in the loving embrace he missed. Mozart entered the world of dreams with the carelessness of a child who fears nothing.

And one day, in the middle of an uproar that almost destroyed the world, the memory woke up in Moz and the figure became ‘She’. ‘She’ played with him and they laughed together. ‘She’ wrapped him in her arms and sang before going to sleep. ‘She’ played the flute and did magic with her notes.

_“Can you imagine, Wolfie? It would be wonderful if there were a magic flute that made dreams come true.”_

In that moment, his smile widened, and his heart thanked the one who filled him with happiness.

“Very good!” He said to the fanatical beings of space. “I present my best Musik!”


End file.
